


The creation of a new dynasty!

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: So this is probably going to flop but I had an idea come to mind knowing that Blake and Cristal’s wedding is coming up and I really wanted to write this as a fanfic, hope you enjoy!





	The creation of a new dynasty!

Cristal looked absolutely stunning, her dress flowed around her, sammy jo was giving her away because he was the closest thing to family around. Liam and fallon where stood right near Blake, ever since Adam has burst into his life his Morels are ‘family is everything’ just thinking about this irritates Fallon. 

Liam could see that she was some what in distress, his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her by his side, this way Liam could reassure Fallon he is here. She enjoyed that knowing there is a man in her life who is willing to support her and not shove her off for someone else, if only Blake would listen to Fallon about Adam maybe everything would be okay.

But for now fallon wanted to keep focused on the wedding, she had grown a close relationship to Cristal and she was very happy for her and her father. Although she grew to love Celia this was different, Blake hadn’t hidden a relationship from her and her relationship with Cristal wasn’t forced upon her.

Fallon and Blake where quite frankly devastated that Stevens state of mind means he can’t attend but deep down they know in all fairness Steven deserves to get better and not be dragged back into this life he never wanted.

Her thoughts all disappeared when the music starts, it was modern and it wasn’t so witty and ridiculous like the one at Celia’s wedding, Cristal’s hair bobbed up and down as she walked, her dress falling far behind her. 

They exchanged vowels and everyone was full of smiles, the speech Cristal gave had made fallon remember how lucky she was to know that one day that might be her and Liam and they could leave all this fake marriage In the past, although it’s a great story to tell. 

Liam’s glass clinked against Fallon’s and they both took a swig of the rich tasting champagne. She really couldn’t get this marriage thought out of her head though! Was it too soon she thought too herself?

People where eating and fallon thought they where acting like pigs, she let out a scoff very loudly which made all eyes on her.

“Fallon you can’t do that” he said followed by a chuckle.

“Why not its not a food festival?” She questioned.

“One day when we grow old I wonder if you will still be this stubborn” he said full of joy.

He left a kiss on her cheek, and before fallon knew it all this marriage stuff came back to her, she needed fresh air and thankfully they where doing the bouquet through now.

Fallon didn’t know this but Blake, Cristal, Sam and himself all had a plan. Liam didn’t want to waist no more time he finally had fallon the love of his life and they had been through all this before and this time it’s real so why not.

Liam put fallon in a certain position, Fallon was wondering what he was doing but took no notice. Liam stepped behind her taking out the small box and getting on one knee he just hoped this all went to plan.

Cristal flung the bouquet in the air, just as expected it landed right in Fallon’s hands, she made that same disgusted face she did last time around, everyone was staring at her or so fallon thought but she realised that there was something behind her and she turned around and she saw him.

“Fallon Morell Carrington, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” His eyes gazing into hers.

Her smile was huge she was speechless, she didn’t know what to say and of course it was yes but she could only find it in herself to meet her lips with his.

He pulled away breathless, blushing because everyone was staring at them with smiles on there faces.

“So is that a yes fall?” He questioned 

He hit his arm in a playful way “of course it is Liam!”

And with that folks fallon and Liams dynasty was at a lift of leaving the old behind and creating a new one stronger than ever!


End file.
